Extreme Job
| director = Lee Byeong-heon | producer = | writer = Bae Se-young | starring = | music = Kim Tae-seong | cinematography = Noh Seung-bo | editing = | studio = | distributor = CJ Entertainment | released = | runtime = 111 minutes | country = South Korea | language = Korean | budget = ( ) | gross = }} Extreme Job ( ) is a 2019 South Korean action comedy film directed by Lee Byeong-heon, starring Ryu Seung-ryong, Lee Hanee, Jin Seon-kyu, Lee Dong-hwi and Gong Myung. The film was released on January 23, 2019. The film has become a major box office success in South Korea, grossing ( ) on a production budget of ( ) and surpassing 10 million ticket sales in just 15 days. As of May 2019, Extreme Job is the second most viewed film in South Korean film history. Plot summary A team of detectives start a chicken restaurant for an undercover drug-bust operation, but end up busier than ever when their chicken restaurant becomes famous for its food. But somehow, they found out that their chicken chain is distributing drugs, and they are arrested drug gangs. Cast Main * Ryu Seung-ryong as Chief Go : A determined but poorly performing cop. He is a dedicated worker who invests his retirement fund into the fried chicken business. * Lee Hanee as Detective Jang : An unreliable cop * Lee Dong-hwi as Detective Young-ho : The team's determined goal-setter * Jin Seon-kyu as Detective Ma : The key figure behind the success of the fried chicken restaurant. He uses his parents' recipe for exquisite taste. * Gong Myung as Detective Jae-hoon : The enthusiastic, youngest team member and cheerleader Supporting * Shin Ha-kyun as Lee Moo-bae * Oh Jung-se as Ted Chang * Kim Eui-sung as Police Superintendent * Song Young-kyu as Detective Squad Chief Choi * Heo Joon-suk as General Manager Jung * Kim Ji-young as Chief Go's wife * Kim Jong-soo as Chicken Restaurant Owner * Yang Hyun-min as Hong Sang-pil Box office By the second day since the release the film topped the box office by selling 720,000 tickets. On January 25, 2019, just after three days since release, Extreme Job surpassed 1 million viewers. It set a record of exceeding 1 million views in the shortest period of time for a January comedy film in Korea. It also has tied the 2016 film Luck Key as the fastest comedy film to reach 1 million views. Soon after, on January 26, 2019 the film reached a total of 2 million moviegoers and broke the record of fastest comedy film to hit the 2 million mark in just four days. The previous record holders Miracle in Cell No. 7 and Miss Granny took six days to achieve that. The film continued becoming a box office hit as it reached the 3.1 million mark in five days at a faster rate than previous films that reached 10 million moviegoers such as Veteran and The Thieves which took six days to achieve 3 million milestone. . The film also broke the January daily ticket sales record previously held by Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds with 916,652 admissions on January 1, 2018. Topping the local box office for nine straight days since its January 23 release, the film surpassed 5 million admissions on February 1, way beyond its 2.3 million tickets break-even point. After two weeks since its initial release on February 6, the film finally reached a grand domestic total of 10 million admissions, making it the 23rd film to pass the 10 million mark. It also become the second comedy film in six years to reach 10 million moviegoers after Miracle in Cell No. 7. On February 10, just in 19 days Extreme Job became the highest grossing Korean comedy film of all time by reaching 12,835,396 moviegoers setting a new record. The previous record was held by Miracle in Cell No. 7 that drew a total of 12,811,206 moviegoers during its run. According to statistics released by the Korean Film Council on February 18, Extreme Job has set a new record for a second-most-watched film in Korea of all time, coming in at 14,536,378. It is now second place behind The Admiral: Roaring Currents which still reigns on top with 17.61 million moviegoers in total. Also, it has become the highest-grossing film of all time in South Korea (unadjusted). It is currently projected to gross around $100-120 million by the end of its theatrical run.http://www.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=20190210000075 References Awards and nominations External links * * * * Category:2019 films Category:Korean-language films Category:South Korean films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s comedy films Category:CJ Entertainment films Category:South Korean action films Category:South Korean comedy films